It Changes With A Kiss
by crazyauthoress
Summary: The famous Klaine kiss from Blaine's point of view.


**Title:** It Changes With a Kiss

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Summary:** The famous Klaine kiss from Blaine's POV.

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Slash. Spoilers for "Original Song" if you're ridiculously behind and haven't see that yet.

**Author's Note:** This is my first time posting for the Glee fandom and more specifically the Klaine fandom, although I've dabbled in writing Klaine before.

* * *

><p>Blaine slowly walked into the junior common room, a smile on his face when he saw Kurt leaning over something on the table. "What's that?" he asked, heart beginning to beat harder. He was about to do something that could potentially end in heartbreak. But... Kurt had admitted a long time ago. He didn't know if Kurt still felt that way.<p>

Kurt looked up and smiled somewhat. "I'm decorating Pavoratti's casket," he said, his voice heavy.

Swallowing, Blaine put a hand on a chair and huffed out a quick, soft breath. "Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice," he said, a smile on his face as he remembered that he was going to be singing with Kurt during Regionals.

The countertenor paused what he was doing. "Do tell," he said, eyes locked on Blaine's hazel ones.

Blaine looked away before speaking. "Candles, by Hey Monday," he said with a nod. Kurt looked surprise and Blaine's heart jumped slightly. This was good... he hoped.

"I'm impressed," Kurt said. "You're usually so "Top 40"." He set the tools down and smiled at Blaine. The older boy smiled a little as he looked away from Kurt and at the table. He was about to jump off the deep end.

Hopefully he wasn't about to do something he'd regret. "Well, I just... wanted something a little more emotional," Blaine admitted as he sat down next to Kurt. He didn't look at the other, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine looked up at him.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself "Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you forever."" He paused and reached out, placing his hand Kurt's slowly, carefully. He didn't want Kurt to pull away from him. "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was the moment for me... about you." Blaine stopped speaking, trying to gather his thoughts. "You... you move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend m-more time with you."

Taking a deep breath, Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt. He didn't move away, hoping that Kurt would respond or do something. Finally, finally, he felt a soft hand against his neck and Kurt's lips started moving against his own. Blaine let out a soft sigh as they pulled away, Kurt's hand thumping against the table.

He had done it. He - Blaine Anderson - had kissed Kurt Hummel and hadn't been turned away. Flustered, Blaine scrambled for an excuse as he looked away and huffed out a surprised breath. "Um... we should... we should practice," he said as he pressed his face into his palm.

"I thought we were," Kurt said breathlessly and Blaine turned to look at him, a smile blooming on his face. He grinned at the other before pressing forward and kissing Kurt again.

This time, there was no hesitation. Kurt kissed him back immediately, his hand cupping the back of Blaine's neck. They kissed until Blaine had no breath left in his chest and he pulled back, their noses brushing against each other gently. "Finally," Kurt breathed out softly, smiling at Blaine sweetly. "I've been waiting to do that."

Blaine swallowed a little and cupped Kurt's cheek gently. "Really? Then... I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he murmured, pressing his forehead against Kurt's sweetly. "I just... didn't realize it until now. I feel like a total idiot."

Kurt smiled and nuzzled his nose gently against Blaine's. "You realized it now, didn't you?" he murmured, reaching a hand out to strok the gel-helmet covering Blaine's hair. "That's all that matters."

Blaine grinned and leaned in to steal another kiss from Kurt. "Let me take you out to dinner," he murmured. "We can go anywhere you want."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Right. Now... less talking, more kissing," he said before yanking Blaine down into another kiss.

Neither boy noticed the crowd of Warblers watching them from the door way but it was just as well. David and Wes grinned at each other. "Pay up, you guys!" David crowed, holding his hands out to the rest of the Warlbers.

The others groaned and forked over different sums of money. "How'd you know?" one of the boys groaned.

Wes and David exchanged grins. "It's Blaine," Wes replied. "There's only so much he can take and well... he broke."

"If you guys are quite done," Kurt said, causing the other boys to turn to look at Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was grinning and one of his hands was twined around Blaine's with their fingers intertwined. "I'd like to go back to kissing my boyfriend now."

The Warblers grumbled and disappeared while shutting the door. Blaine laughed softly. "We're never going to hear the end of this," he groaned softly, pressing his forehead against Kurt's neck.

Kurt grinned a little and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "Oh well," he murmured before grinning at Blaine. "Now... where were we?"

Blaine laughed and leaned in to kiss Kurt again. "You're perfect," he mumbled, nuzzling his nose against the other's. "I'm glad I took that leap of faith." Kurt grinned at the other, kissing the other again.

"So am I."


End file.
